


Hunger

by kixxy23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Horcruxes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixxy23/pseuds/kixxy23
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Horcrux/Harry Potter
Kudos: 16





	Hunger

In the Senior Malfoy's frustration at being duped, neither he nor Dobby paid no attention to the diary once the House Elf dropped it. Lucius had his hands full with the angry Elf, the damaged book was quickly hidden in baggy robes as Harry went back to his dorm to, hopefully, hide from the prying eyes of his fellow Gryffindor.

Harry could still feel the diary if he focused. He could feel something in him dragging him to it. Calling him. He needed it. If it was a problem, he could deal with it again.

Whatever magic held Tom Marvolo Riddle's memory to the diary's bindings was fading. If it wasn't for the fact that Harry could still sense it, he'd have thought he completely killed Tom. Which is not something he wanted. Dark Lord or not, Harry _did_ like Tom. The connection he felt with Voldemort in his first year was painful. With Tom though, they were indifferent most of the time. The scar didn't hurt and Harry found Tom's presence made him happy.

Rushing up to his dormitories, waving off concern, and saying he was too tired lead him to bed. Curtains tight and basic muffing spell put up, the diary was brought out into the light. Harry had a few words that needed to be said to his 'friend'.


End file.
